Night Cat
by PawfulOfSugar
Summary: The Clans believe a black-pelted loner to be the foretold "Night Cat". However, he's not what they expected. With the help of a few friends, Skate must fight for justice in the forest. As a new power rises and threatens to destroy everything the Clans know is right, he must step up to the challenge. Or will his doubts lead him down the wrong path?
1. Chosen

A forest teeming with prey formed around Weaselheart as her paws carried her along an unknown path. Beyond the bushes and brambles of the terrain, many tall trees pierced the sky with leafy branches. Weaselheart navigated her way as if it were her own territory, swerving away from holes and roots and eventually coming to an old fox's den. Weaselheart crawled down steadily, digging her claws into the soil to ensure her safety. When her paws finally found level ground, Weaselheart padded forward into the darkness.

A she-cat with soft, white fur emerged from the shadowy depths and sat before Weaselheart. Her starry pelt cast a faint light and revealed to Weaselheart that she was no longer in a fox's den, but in a large cave.

"Winterpelt." Weaselheart finally dipped her head to the small she-cat. "You needed to speak with me?"

"No," the former medicine cat mewed in reply, her voice echoing eerily. "I need to _show_ you something."

Suddenly, Winterpelt disappeared and the cave was covered in darkness once more. Mute whispers bounced off the walls as silhouetted cats wove around Weaselheart, their bodies pressing into hers although they didn't seem to notice her. At the sound of a sharp yowl, they all stood still and gazed in the same direction. A small, dark tom was standing on a raised ledge, his olive eyes burning with passion. "Cats of StarClan, unite!"

_StarClan?_

"Yes," a calm voice spoke from beside her. Weaselheart jerked her head.

"Ravenwing."

The slender black she-cat nodded. "Sister."

Just then, the leader let out another battle cry and leaped to the front of the crowd. He led the cats out through the tunnel and just as they hit the surface, the vision disappeared. Weaselheart turned around frantically, trying to identify her surroundings; everything was completely greyed out. The soft patter of pawsteps alerted her to an approaching cat. Winterpelt emerged from the shadows, her long white fur flowing in the gentle breeze.

_When the night cat roars, stones will tremble and trees will fall._

* * *

Skate trudged on resiliently despite the cool forest ground numbing his paws. He took in a short painful breath before shooting a quick glance at his injured leg. His black fur was tinged red where that scourge's claws had penetrated his skin. Skate winced and tried his best to banish the memory from his thoughts; as a sole traveller, he had to adapt. He wasn't expected to stay in one place for too long. Why had he disobeyed his one law?

The growing smell of a well-marked scent border made Skate wrinkle his nose. _Disgusting. _Just as he changed his route, he heard an almost inaudible whisper.

"Cat."

Skate's muscles tensed as he looked around wildly. His chances were slim if it came to a fight, but he wouldn't be able to escape quickly enough either. His aching leg throbbed with a piercing pain and he forced himself to keep it on the ground. His enemy didn't need to know about his injury.

"You're hurt." The voice was calm yet direct. Skate extended his claws in anticipation, baring his teeth and letting out a low growl to show that he was prepared for a fight.

A slender she-cat emerged from behind a tree a few fox-lengths away. She was on the other side of the scent marker but even from that distance Skate could tell that her brilliant green eyes were bright with amusement. "Come over here and let me help you."

Skate snorted. "Yeah, and get ambushed?" He lashed his tail and turned around, trying his best not to show his limp. He cursed the snooty she-cat under his breath as he trotted carelessly through the undergrowth, causing new scratches on his already crisscrossed pelt. When a cat scent hit his nose again, Skate whipped around and swiped a sheathed paw where he thought the cat's head would be. Sure enough, the same she-cat was standing right there, a wad of leaves clamped tightly in her jaws. She ducked nimbly, easily avoiding the sluggish blow, and placed the bundle on the floor.

"These are herbs," she stated matter-of-factly, completely unfazed.

"I'm well aware," Skate retorted. "But I can fend for myself." He caught the scent of mouse on the wind and began following it, hoping that the she-cat would leave him alone.

"You're heading into RainClan territory now. I don't suggest you hunt around here."

_How did she…?_

"Please, just sit. Your leg is bothering me." When she wasn't graced with a reply she continued: "My name is Dusk. Pleased to meet you too."

"What is RainClan?" Skate queried, trying to sound uninterested. In fact, his mind was reeling. He had thought this forest would be home to numerous cats but the prospect of an entire _clan _made him nervous. Perhaps he should let this weird she-cat help him before he left again. He _should_ be able to make it in the streets…

"Oh, RainClan? They're pretty weird," Dusk meowed dismissively as she scoured Skate's pelt for injuries. Skate watched her warily as the chewed up the dried oak leaves and licked them onto his leg. After she applied the poultice onto a few more minor fresh wounds, her deft paws parted the fur on Skate's neck and she let out a disapproving clicking noise. With a quick, sharp movement, she clawed at the loose fur and a tick flew out, landing at Skate's paws. He felt his fur grow hot in embarrassment.

"Thanks," he muttered ungraciously before rising unsteadily to his paws. The black and white she-cat made no move to stop him and Skate sighed with relief. He'd just have to be more careful next time. _You're better than this__ – _

"Duskpaw!"

Skate immediately flung himself into a nearby bush, silently wishing that his leg was already better. He cocked his ears to pick up the conversation; the new cat sounded older than them, and much, much angrier.

Dusk rolled her eyes. "Yes, Weaselheart?"

"For StarClan's sake, Duskpaw, what are you _doing_ outside of Clan territory?" the new cat hissed, cuffing the younger cat around the ear. Duskpaw winced but refused to move a single pawstep.

"I wanted to explore, that's all," she mewed nonchalantly. Skate edged away slowly, grateful that Dusk was distracting the older she-cat. However, his fur got caught on a stray twig and when he tugged at it, the whole bush quivered.

"Uh huh?" Weaselheart mewed casually. She walked slowly up to Skate's bush and leaped on him as he tried to make a wild dash at the last minute. "You can't get anywhere with that leg," she remarked. Turning her gaze to Dusk, she added, "Don't tell me you took pity on him."

The young she-cat's eyes glittered with pleasure. "Just following the warrior code. Never neglect a kit in danger, right?"

"Hey!" Skate hissed. He butted Weaselheart's chest but she was very much heavier than he and wouldn't budge. He bit down hard on her forepaw but she only recoiled for a few heartbeats, not long enough for an injured cat to make his escape. Weaselheart proceeded to grab Skate by the scruff and dragged him a few fox-lengths, only to drop him mercilessly onto the floor.

"Come on, walk. I'm not dragging you the whole way," Weaselheart meowed. Upon receiving an incredulous stare from both young cats she continued: "Yes, we are keeping him, Duskpaw."

"I didn't agree to this!" Skate mewed lamely. He knew he had no choice in the matter; he couldn't escape _or _fight back.

Weaselheart set a quick pace back to the scent border but the younger she-cat slowed down to match Skate's faltering gait.

"So I guess it's Dusk_paw_," Skate commented somewhat awkwardly. _I guess I'd better start learning how to socialize. _

"Technically, yes. And don't worry, I'm sure you'll make _lots _of friends in StoneClan."

Her haughty tone made Skate want to claw her ears off; he barely restrained himself.

"And what's your name?"

"Oh. Um, it's Skate."

* * *

**Hey, everyone! Pawful here. I'm so glad to have finally started a (legitimate) Warriors fic. **

**As a side note, Skate was my cat. He was the average alley cat whom I befriended with food and, of course, love. He pretty much adopted me. **

**Reviews are _very _much appreciated and will motivate me to write more. And suggestions are definitely welcome. c:**


	2. Unwanted

"You're putting too much weight on your haunches!" Snowstorm observed.

Mosspaw flinched as the words pierced his ears. Frustrated and tired, Mosspaw lunged forcefully at his mentor. But before he could even land a blow, two hard paws slammed down on his back and Mosspaw found himself flailing at the air beneath Snowstorm.

"If you want to attack me, at least do it properly!" Snowstorm hissed. He released his grip and padded away toward a clump of ferns. "Can you smell mouse?" he called.

Mosspaw, hastily returning to his paws, sniffed the air. "It's very stale."

"Good." Snowstorm nodded approvingly. "Now, what can you smell?"

"There's a vole around here," Mosspaw mewed, happy that he could finally please his mentor.

Snowstorm's yellow gaze penetrated a holly bush. "Maybe you'll do better if you know you're after real prey."

_Finally! _Mosspaw dropped into a crouch and crept silently across the forest floor. Snowstorm's instructions ran through his head as he moved towards the prey's scent. Waggling his haunches, Mosspaw leaped over the holly bush and landed squarely on the vole. Excitedly, he delivered a killing bite to the creature's neck and carried the limp body toward Snowstorm.

"Well done, Mosspaw!" Snowstorm purred.

Mosspaw lifted his chin and met his mentor's gaze, letting the praise sink in. _All the other apprentices will be jealous that I caught prey on my first day, _he gloated.

"Go ahead back to camp, you deserve a rest," Snowstorm meowed. "I'll join another patrol."

"Thanks!" Mosspaw mewed as he weaved through the trees. Sunlight pierced through the canopy of leaves and dappled his grey coat, but as much as he wanted to brag about his catch to the other apprentices, Mosspaw's paws ached from the hard morning of training.

As he approached a sunlit clearing, Mosspaw slowed. Grass gave way to mud beneath his paws as he padded toward a tree stump. _Snowstorm said that is a favourite basking spot for leaders. Maybe it won't hurt if I stay here a bit…_

Mosspaw curled himself into a small ball and let out a purr of contentment. He imagined himself racing through the forest with a deputy and medicine cat alongside him. A familiar sense of guilt shot through Mosspaw as the familiar scene played out in his head. How could he ever lead StoneClan? As far as Mosspaw was concerned, he was just a pathetic, undersized apprentice. His flank twitched uncomfortably as dark thoughts troubled his mind, his earlier victory completely forgotten.

The sound of approaching pawsteps jerked Mosspaw from his thoughts and his eyes flashed open. He sat up quickly and sniffed the air. _Weaselheart, Duskpaw, and who's that other cat…?_

As soon as the figures came into sight, Mosspaw rushed up to the new cat and fluffed out his fur. "Intruder!"

The black tom's eyes widened at the sight of the young apprentice but Mosspaw's pride was immediately dissolved when Duskpaw let out an annoyed hiss. The tom shot her a wary glance then turned his head back to Mosspaw, whose fur was slowly beginning to flatten.

"I'm going on ahead." Weaselheart's distant mew travelled on the wind and hung in the air for an unnervingly long period of time.

The three cats stood in silence for a few heartbeats before both toms turned to Duskpaw. The young she-cat rolled her eyes then mewed: "Skate, this is my brother, Mosspaw."

"Hi," Skate mewed cheerfully although his olive green eyes looked a bit troubled.

'Hi," Mosspaw replied grudgingly. _He doesn't seem like an intruder_. Of _course _Mosspaw had to make a fool of himself in front of the newcomer _and_ his medicine cat.

"Are you from another li-?"

Skate's awkward attempt at conversation was cut short by a furious swipe from Duskpaw. It caught him straight on the nose and the black tom let out a snarl before dashing off in Weaselheart's direction. However, despite Duskpaw's attempt, Mosspaw still felt horribly embarrassed. _He thinks I'm from a younger litter. Am I really _that _small?_

"Tactless, huh?" Duskpaw grunted.

"Yeah," Mosspaw replied without much enthusiasm. The two padded in comforting silence until they reached the stony hollow.

Wolffang was guarding the camp near the main entrance, between the Meeting Stone and the warriors' den, both of which were relatively far away from the apprentices'. A clump of tall, springy grass dancing in the evening wind caught Mosspaw's attention. He quickly remembered that the medicine cat's den was just beyond there, in the furthest corner of the camp, and where a few herbs grew nearby.

The closest dens to the apprentices' were the elders' den and the nursery, behind a column of rocks. There was a crack large enough for a full-grown cat to enter, but too small for a fox or a badger. They were the most well-guarded dens in the camp. _Foxtail's and Darkpelt's ears aren't as good as they used to, and Spottedfur and the kits will be too sound asleep to notice anything, _Mosspaw thought.

He was disrupted from his daydreaming by a summons.

"Let all cats old enough to scale the Rockhill gather below the Meeting Stone for a Clan meeting," Icestar roared as he stepped onto the Meeting Stone. Cats who had gone to their dens in the hope of getting an early night stirred reluctantly, yawning and stretching before settling down in the open space of the camp. Mosspaw felt Duskpaw's presence disappear from his side and followed her with his gaze. She settled beside Weaselheart and Skate in front of the medicine cat den and rubbed a licked paw over her ear. After a few heartbeats of contemplation, Mosspaw scurried to sit beside her.

"I would now like to welcome a new member of our Clan, Skate!" Icestar announced.

Shocked gasps and whispers immediately followed, but one brave warrior spoke up over the crowd: "What is this madness, Icestar? A loner? We don't need to dilute our Clan blood!"

Even Duskpaw seemed shocked. She turned towards Weaselheart and asked, "Just what did you say to convince him?"

"Few words were needed," she replied gravely.

On Weaselheart's other side, Mosspaw could see Skate flexing his claws in anxiety. _Or excitement?_ The expression on his face was unreadable and his tail twitched jerkily. Overall, the tom looked extremely upset. _Did he _want _to join our Clan?_

As if on cue, Weaselheart got up and forced herself through the crowd. Cats shifted uneasily as her pelt brushed theirs but they did not try to keep her back. When Weaselheart arrived at the base of the Meeting Stone, she faced the crowd, her eyes blazing.

"Icestar is our _leader_," Weaselheart cried. "He makes decisions for the benefit of our Clan."

Some of the cats' arguing died down.

"What we have here is a cat with potential. And the last time I checked, numbers make a Clan stronger, _not _weaker. I fully approve of his decision."

Icestar dipped his head to Weaselheart. The Clan seemed temporarily pacified and Icestar used this opportunity to summon Skate. Still, one or two cats were hissing amongst themselves, but if the StoneClan leader noticed this, he chose to ignore it.

"Skate!" Icestar yowled.

Skate padded heavily towards Icestar, a wide path opening before him as cats shuffled to the side.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Nightpaw."

A few of the apprentices took up the chant: "Nightpaw! Nightpaw! Nightpaw!" The black tom looked bewildered as various sounds came from the surrounding cats, mostly disapproving.

"I ask StarClan to provide you with courage and loyalty – the qualities of a noble warrior. I pray that our warrior ancestors will walk beside you and guide your paws through apprenticeship so that another warrior can be named as one of StoneClan!"

Nightpaw hurriedly escaped from the centre of attention as soon as the second set of meagre cheers died out. He reappeared next to Weaselheart, his eyes flashing with anger.

"You said I could learn how to defend myself," he hissed. "You said I could learn to protect what I love. You said I could learn to put aside my fears." The apprentice, now quivering with rage, shook his head in disbelief. "But you didn't say that they wouldn't accept me!"

Weaselheart's eyes softened in sympathy. "They will."

"No," Nightpaw mewed curtly. "They never do."


	3. Acceptance

_Why did I let myself get into this? _Skate wailed internally. He rushed out of the small den and into the clearing, looking around madly for an escape route. Fortunately, his leg was no longer throbbing with pain, but it still hurt when he ran too quickly. If he were lucky enough, no one would pursue him. One young cat was definitely not a threat, right?

The camp was almost completely empty, but a few cats were still milling around. One long-furred grey tom fixed him with a questioning gaze and Skate immediately started backing away, his whole body trembling with terror. He was sure that the entire clan could smell his fear-scent but who wouldn't be terrified? He had literally run straight into his enemies' paws.

Skate jumped in surprise as he bumped into something furry from behind. His muscles tensed instinctively and he was about to spring away when the cat spoke.

"Hey, wait!"

Skate paused for little more than a heartbeat before deciding that he would escape for good. He bounced forward energetically and put on an unexpected burst of speed, somewhat relieved that his injured leg could facilitate this. He dashed across a sandy path leading outside the camp and charged through the vegetated forest. However, Skate was more used to open field, and he found himself tripping and skidding ungracefully. A powerful pounding from behind gradually increased in volume as Skate continued to blunder. In a frenzy of panic, Skate tried to scuttle up the nearest tree but he didn't get much further than a few tail lengths before sliding clumsily down. When he turned around, he was nose to nose with a blue-grey tom. At Skate's hiss of surprise, the tom took a step back and dipped his head.

"You almost ran straight into FireClan territory," the tom mewed. His blue eyes looked straight into Skate's and he blinked slowly. Skate felt his ears twitching in discomfort but he stayed put. If this tom was right, he had almost gotten himself into more trouble. _Just what I need._

"I'm Bluewhisker." When Skate offered no reply, he continued, "Icestar didn't give you a mentor."

Skate felt himself to relax, but didn't allow himself to seem too casual around the slender tom. "I want to leave."

Bluewhisker didn't seem very surprised. "And why is that?"

"I don't feel comfortable here."

"You didn't even give us a chance," Bluewhisker pointed out. "How fair is that?"

_Nothing is fair. _Skate would have liked to say it aloud but his jaw wouldn't move.

Bluewhisker took a deep breath and settled himself beside Skate, his tail sweeping the dead leaves on the forest floor. "My brother and sister and I…our parents were loners. I know exactly how you feel." He flicked his tail against Skate's flank as the young tom finally flopped onto the ground, paws aching and mind reeling. "They couldn't take care of us anymore but the Clan took us in. I don't blame them, and now all three of us are full-fledged warriors," Bluewhisker mewed with a hint of pride in his voice.

Skate wished he could reply but he had nothing to say. He looked at his paw and flexed it in tedium.

"What about you, Nightpaw?"

Skate didn't bother arguing about his name, but the question made him wonder. The only thing he _knew _he wanted to do was train to become stronger. His foster mother, Yarrow, had only taught him how to hunt because she never had to fight. "Toms just really like me," she'd said.

But Skate didn't know about anything else. He had no idea if he'd ever have a mate or kits, or even where he would live. He'd tried to integrate with other cats but they'd drive him out because he wasn't too skilled at fending for himself. Still, he didn't like the idea of wandering around his whole life without a home.

"I have no family," he finally choked out, feeling his skin grow hot.

"The whole Clan's my family." Bluewhisker's voice was almost lost on the wind as a breeze passed by, carrying fallen leaves with it. "We're all pretty tense right now. That's the only reason they reacted like that."

Cold wind buffeted his fur as Skate fought to find the right words. "I'll try," he stated simply. Although he still had some doubts, at least some of the cats seemed willing to accept him. _Duskpaw and Mosspaw are alright, I guess._ _I just hope I'm not setting myself up for failure again._

Bluewhisker and Skate padded back to the camp in silence, the only sounds being the quiet rustling of bushes, soft crunching of leaves, and the occasional chirping of night insects. Seated atop the Meeting Stone were two white toms, one of whom Skate recognised as Icestar. Bluewhisker immediately made his way towards them, leaping from stone to stone to get to the final large rock. Skate followed behind more slowly, hindered by his weak leg, but when he reached at the top, he gazed around at the camp. _It's so well protected_, he observed. _And not many cats are awake._

When he turned his attention to the other cats, he could see that they were still exchanging greetings.

"Nightpaw, this is my deputy, Snowstorm," Icestar mewed when he realised that Skate had turned around. "He's my second in command." Skate nodded and Snowstorm dipped his head in greeting.

"I know you're not accustomed to our ways but I'll still have to assign you a mentor. I was a bit unprepared earlier," Icestar admitted.

"How about Wolffang?" Bluewhisker suggested. "I know it's not my place, but..."

"Ah." Icestar nodded meaningfully. "Snowstorm and I were thinking about him."

Bluewhisker seemed satisfied. He flicked his tail for Skate to follow and climbed down the rocks. Snowstorm followed right behind and the three of them approached a grey cat Skate could only assume was a guard of some sort as he was seated near one of the camp's entrances.

"Wolffang!" Snowstorm exclaimed, causing the long-haired grey tom to turn around in shock. "Here's your new apprentice."

"Woah, cool!" Wolffang gaped. "I finally have my own apprentice." He nudged Bluewhisker's flank with his nose and a purr formed in his throat. He eventually turned his gaze to Skate and grinned, his large, sharp, yellow teeth glinting in the moonlight. "I mean, you didn't really have a proper apprentice ceremony but it's alright. You're looking at the amazing individual who ran up to the wrong cat when his mentor was named."

Bluewhisker rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "I can't believe I'm related to you," he grunted.

Skate's tail tip twitched in amusement as Wolffang replied with an even more exaggerated eye roll. Skate felt Wolffang's nose touch his ear as he whispered, "My brother's always been a bore."

"I heard that," Bluewhisker mewed, waving his tail in farewell as he and Snowstorm retreated to the same den.

"I'm on vigil tonight so I can't really leave. Why don't you meet the other apprentices?" He flicked his ear towards a moss-covered stone den near to a large column of rocks. "But training starts early in the morning," he pressed on, trying to sound stern. "Don't stay up too late."

Skate nodded and as he padded towards the apprentices' den, he decided that he liked Bluewhisker and Wolffang too.

"…who his mentor is."

Skate realised that they were gossiping about him a little too late. Pairs of gleaming eyes all focused on him as he set foot inside the roomy den.

"Nightpaw!"

Skate recognised Mosspaw's voice and returned the greeting. "Hey."

"I made a nest for you."

"_We_ made a nest for you."

"Stupid furball!"

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!"

The cats here looked his age and Skate came to the conclusion that they were all in training. He stifled a purr when he saw a dark brown tom swipe at a cream she-cat before the two broke out into a play fight.

"Aren't you all supposed to be asleep?" Skate inquired, leaping out of the way of the scuffling cats.

"Don't be such a bore," the dark brown tom mewed as he broke away from the she-cat. "But Snowstorm will probably come in here and ask us to be quiet pretty soon."

The she-cat merely replied with a sniff of disdain without turning to face Skate.

"You'll sleep next to me, Nightpaw," a dark ginger she-cat mewed from near the front of the den. Skate awkwardly stepped over a few cats and settled in next to her, his body overcome with pain due to his new injuries.

"I'm Leafpaw, by the way," she murmured. "I'm Mosspaw and Duskpaw's sister."

_Duskpaw._

Skate tried to look around for the black and white she-cat but as far as he could tell, she wasn't there. However, he could see that on Leafpaw's other side, Mosspaw was curled up against the dark ginger apprentice for warmth.

_I'm part of this Clan now, right? _

Skate shivered and pressed his body against Leafpaw's warm fur.

_My name is Nightpaw._

And with that final thought, Nightpaw closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
